godzillafan1s_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Look at this BaldarMatt
Look at this BaldarMatt Every time I do it makes me laugh How did his head get so bald? Why the hell is there no hair on his head? And this is where he grew up I think the Canadian prime minister fixed it up I never knew how he ever went without Diddling little kids without a doubt And this is where he went to school Most of the time he had better things to do Like getting caught roleplaying in a chat room once or twice He must have done it half a dozen times I wonder if it's too late Should he go back and try to graduate? Life's worse for him now than it was back then If I was him I would end it alllllll Oh, oh, oh Oh, God, I Every memory of looking at the chat room I had the laptop out on my bedroom floor It's not so hard to say it, time to say it Go die, go die! Every memory of Matt knocking on the front door I found the photo of him I was looking for It's not so hard to say it, time to say it Go die, go die! Go die! Remember the old chat room He blew every second chance he got The admins hated him hangin' out They say somebody went and tried to track him down He always listens to the radio And sings along to every Creed song he knows He said someday he'd find out how it feels To jerk-off to more than just a little girl's sex appeal Sard's not the first he wanted to kissed He was so nervous that he nearly slit his wrist He's had a couple of crushes since then I haven't seen him this horny since God knows when Oh, oh, oh Oh, God, I Every memory of looking at the chat room I had the laptop out on my bedroom floor It's not so hard to say it, time to say it Go die, go die! Every memory of Matt knocking on the front door I found the photo of him I was looking for It's not so hard to say it, time to say it Go die, go die! He misses those girls He misses their faces He can't resist He can't replace it He wants them now He can't believe it So hard to say Too hard to leave it If he could relive those days I know the one thing he would never change Every memory of looking at the chat room I had the laptop out on my bedroom floor It's not so hard to say it, time to say it Go die, go die! Every memory of Matt knocking on the front door I found the photo of him I was looking for It's not so hard to say it, time to say it Go die, go die! Look at this BaldarMatt Every time I do it makes me laugh Every time I do it makes me... Category:Songs